Just a Little Help
by Groveland12
Summary: :NEW ENDING: When Percy messes up his relationship with Annabeth he'll need help from the onnly person he could trust... A three year old..
1. Percy's Problem

**Hey guys so today I wrote a story about how Percy needs help with his relationship when he start to make a new one family wise though. I really hope you guy give nice reviews...I really don't like flames but you guys might give me some anyways. Enjoy reading**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Me and Annabeth have a date at the café so I decided to get there early but if I had said that out loud Annabeth would be like "Its Annabeth and I not Me and Annabeth" that lady is getting to me. Anyways I was walking inside and I saw Calypso sitting in a chair so I started to talk to her.

"Hey Calypso"

"Hello Percy"

We started an entire conversation what have you been doing since we met and our favorite color and it turns out Calypso had left her Island taking her plants and started a flower shop in Manhattan. She said a scientist even came by to her shop to ask how she got all these rare flowers.

"Well Percy, I do hope you forgive me for this"

Calypso leaned in and kissed me but for some reason I didn't refuse I just let her kiss me.

"Percy?" Annabeth yelled.

I turned around to see a sad Annabeth standing at the front of the Café.

"Annabeth, I can explain!" I exclaimed

She turned around and gave me an annoyed look "There's nothing left to say." I felt bad for that cute girl I fell in love with 6 years ago, though we started dating 1 year ago.

"Annabeth is there anything I could do to have you forgive me?" I said with a sad tone.

"Just give me some space, okay" she said pushing me and running away with tears coming out of her eyes.

I was devastated, the one person I fell in love with ran away from me without saying how to get her forgiveness. I was definitely sounding like a love sick puppy but I didn't care, I was in love. Then I remembered how this started and anger filled my body.

"Calypso, why would you kiss me?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You didn't tell me you were in a relationship so I kissed you during the conversation" she said sadly.

"Well I guess it's not your fault then is it" I said with a hint of sarcasm

"You aren't the man I fell in love with!" she screamed and walked away.

I sighed, Calypso didn't deserve that. Why am I so impulsive when I 'm angry? I hate myself.

* * *

><p>After a long conversation with myself I went to my cabin and fell asleep.<p>

"Hurry up" I heard so I got up and realized I was in a dream

"I'm a satyr you can't expect me to run like a cheetah" I thought to myself "Grover?"

"Ok Grover." the much smaller figure said happily.

*_Rustle_*

"What was that" asked Grover

The younger figure went up to Grover and said "I'm scared"

"Don't get scared, it's probably just a cat or something"

*_ROOAARR*_

"Okay not a cat, run!"

A giant hellhound jumped out of the forest and distorted the dream so I woke up. I was definitely nervous; there was a bead of sweat running down my face. I turned around to see it was morning so I got dressed, brushed my teeth, etc. and walked outside and saw Grover and Chiron bringing a little boy in the infirmary.

I walked up to Grover and asked him what happened.

"Last night I was walking to Camp with the boy when we were attacked by a hellhound so I fought back." he said proudly

"So did you win?" I asked

"Let's just say there's a new tree near Half-Blood Hill" he said happily.

"That's my boy, so Grover what the kid's name?" I questioned.

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up in the infirmary?"

* * *

><p>I felt like Annabeth on the day that I met her with her princess hair and stuff except I didn't have that and I'm a boy. I had to make sure he doesn't fever and stuff. Eventually I got bored so I started reading which doesn't sound like me. I read his identification sheet.<p>

_Name: Kai Maluhia_

_Birthdate: June 11, 2008 _

_Ethnicity: Hawaiian_

_Eye Color: Dark Blue_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown_

I stopped there because I got bored of reading so I just started looking at him. He was smiling though he was unconscious which I thought was cool but strange. I felt a weird connection between us like we had a lot in common. My train of thought was gone when his eyes started twitching so I yelled "He's coming to us." An Apollo girl came over and started helping me out with him.

"Hello? Can you hear us?" the girl said. The little boy nodded and opened his eyes. "Whoa" the both of us said. The boy's eyes were how the sheet said it was but it left out the fact that it changed colors to a different shade of blue every once and a while. It kinda reminded me of the ocean.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked

"Nothing" I said

The girl started whispering into my ear "You don't think he's you brother do you?"

"Honestly I'm not sure"

* * *

><p><strong>I am happy of how everything turned out and if you want you can give ideas on how I could make it better Ideas not grammer mistakes.<strong>


	2. The Water Party and a talk

Percy's POV

"Uhh, hi I'm Percy" I said uncomfortably

"And I'm Melissa" said Melissa

"I'm Kai" he said smiling

"Sooo, do you like swimming?" I asked

He nodded happily and said "Surfing too"

"Well then how about I show you the best spot to swim"

Kai grinned and dashed off to Hermes cabin like a penguin waddling back and forth but faster and then I thought hey, why not invite everybody else. I walked out and ran to my friend's cabins spreading the news and ran back to my cabin to get ready.

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the beach I saw Kai in the water, Katie and Travis holding hands, Connor, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Will, Leo, Piper, Chris, Clarisse, and the one and only Annabeth. To be true I didn't think she would come so I went up to her and said "Hey Annabeth." I tried to say as kind as possible.<p>

"Please don't talk to me, I'm here to be with my friends and to meet Kai" she said in an calm way.

"Aren't I you're friend" I said sadly

"I meant the ones I'm not mad at."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but can I at least introduce you to Kai?" I said pulling out my puppy dog face.

"Fine" she said with a small chuckle at least not the evil kind.

I walk up to Kai in the water and he's face down in it but nobody even notices so I rush towards him and shake him and he bursts up from the water asks "Yes?" and my heart starts calming down.

I sigh "For a moment there I thought you were drowning"

"It's okay" he says with a small grin.

I don't wanna be rude but this kid is always smiling, even in is sleep.

I needed to introduce him to Annabeth so I picked him up, with permission of course, and I took him to Annabeth. I couldn't help but notice that his skin was dry just like and thought, maybe he is my brother.

"Hey Annabeth this is Kai"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth" she said with her adorable smile.

"I'm Kai" he said shyly. Kai slowly walked up to me and said "Your girlfriends pretty" so I said "Yep, I know" The funny thing was when Kai said that I think Annabeth blushed.

Kai and I were in the water and splashing each other I cheated by using my powers which I guess is unfair to a 3 year old and shot water at him but Kai just got hit by the water like no big deal and splashed me back from both sides and so I started to except the fact that I might have a new roommate but at least a good one.

I walked up to Nico and Thalia who were talking.

"Hey Nico, Thalia do you think-

"That Kai is your brother? Yeah we do" Thalia rudely interrupted

"why?" I questioned

"Well, he can breathe under water, control water, and from here he looks pretty dry, sound familiar" Nico said.

"Well, Yeah"

I stopped talking and thought about the topic.

"Ok, so say he is my brother what do I do?"

"It depends." Thalia stated

"What do you mean?"

"It depends if you like Kai or if you dislike him"she said

"Can we talk about this later"

I slowly waded away from Nico and Thalia and saw Kai playing around and so I came over to him and joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

I had returned to my cabin after dinner so I missed out the campfire songs and smores but I think I'll do fine. Anyways I had spent an hour doing absolutely nothing because I couldn't sleep until an hour after curfew.

_*Knock-Knock-Knock*_

"Whothera" I said mumbling

*_Knock-Knock-Knock* _

"Hello?" I said louder.

I starteed to think it was a monster or something which was weird from another point of view but hey, I'm worried.I walk up to the door and saw a small figure so I figured it was Kai so I opened the door.

"Kai,what are you doing up so late?" I said tiredly

"I had a nightmare" he said sadly. I Immediately felt sympethy for the little guy especialy knowing how gruelling these dreams are.

"Here you can sleep on this bed" I said as nice as I could at this time of day or urrr night.

"Uhh Percy, could I sleep closer to you?"he said quetly

"Sure"

"Uhh Percy?"

"Closer than huh." by that point I was definetely too tired to listen

"Percy?"

"Little closer" I was being rude to him but at that time I was tired

"Percy"

By the time it was over the beds were almost completely together "This as close as I will move ok"

"But Percy I was just gonna tell you that you knocked down a picture"

"Oh"

"Kai put the picture were it was supposed to go and said "Percy, what do you think of Annabeth?" the thought of Annabeth made me remember how she saved my life a few times and blush.

"Let's say she's my thread of life" I said "She is the most beautiful, smart, caring, selfless girl, I have ever met"

"So what about you, most 3 year olds can't talk as well as you" I asked

"My mom home schooled me this year because I have ADHD and Dyslexia but that's just being a demigod" he said with a small smile.

After a moment of silence I spoke up " So what are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know"

"How 'bout I teach you sword fighting" He nodded his head and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as happy with it as the first chapter but at least I got it. I have been suffering a huge case of writers block but oh well.<strong>


	3. Hope Comes With Sacrifice?

**I don't own anything other than Kai so have fun reading :)**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV (most of the story is anyways)<p>

I woke up in the morning to see that Kai had already left the cabin so I got ready and started looking for him. I went to the Mess Hall in hope to find Kai but instead I saw Katie.

"Hey Katie, have you seen Kai?" I said with aq concerned look on my face.

Katie turned around and started to talk "I think he's inside the Athena cabin reading!" she said gladly.

I walked away from Katie and headed to the Athena Cabin. Honestly I was not very happy that Kai was inside that cabin because Annabeth, a person who is mad at me right now, and Malcolm, a person who is always mad at me, could be insulting me in front of Kai saying how I'm so bad and stuff.

I approached the Athena cabin NERVOUSLY

* * *

><p><strong>Bold=Annabeth talking or yelling<strong>

Annabeth's POV

Being with Kai is kinda like being with Percy except he takes an interest what I do. It was a lot of fun until someone walked through the door, Percy Freakin Jackson.

**"What are you doing here"**

"I'm here to take Kai"

**"Kai wants to stay here"**

"I'm going sword-fighting with him."

**"Well I'm reading with him."**

"Most guys would prefer sword-fighting to reading"

"**Kai's not like most guys" I felt like that might be a bit hurtful but I'm Mad**

"I'm better then most guys "

**"Why are you being so cocky!"**

"Cause your voice makes me angry"

**"That doesn't even make sense"**

"I'm leaving! Kai, if you want to sword-fight you can come with me"

Ughhh, Percy makes me so mad, and where did he get that self-confidence. Percy needs to jump off a cliff and get eaten by a - My rampage had ended when I realized that Kai was tugging on my shirt. "You know Annabeth, Percy thinks you are the smartest,prettiest,most wonderful person in the world ." so I smiled

"Well Kai, Percy's my knight in shining aromor, he's always there for me, but lately I haven't been thinking that."

"Annabeth, sometimes it takes time for someone to do what you want."

"I guess you're right."

"and Annabeth, can I go sword fighting" he said with a smile.

"Sure"

He smiled while walking to the door

"Hey Kai, how can you keep smiling in every situation."

"Hope, no matter what things will get better."

Real words to live by.

"Hey Kai, tell Percy I said hi"

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Where is he? Did he leave me for Annabeth? Wait is that him over there?

"Kai?"

"Yes."

"Ok. so I realized that you don't have a weapon yet so lets go to the armory."

**Later**

"So you're supposed to pick your weapon here and thats all."

Kai went inside and pulled out twin short sword.

"Ahh short swords good choice"

"Short?"

"I'm sorry short for us but long for- how about we get started" I said nervously

I started practicing with him so I realized that I was too tall for him.

"Hey Leo, I need your help" I yelled

"Hey Percy, what'you need"

"I need you to practice sword fighting with Kai"

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm too tall" I exclaimed

"Ahh, understandable"

"Wait a minute, your not trying to call me short are you?"

"No, no"

"Okay"

Kai was pretty good at sword fighting, on the other hand I don't think Leo should use anything other than his mallet. I thought Kai the basics... and Leo, and by the end I'd say Kai still can beat Leo. For someone who flirts a lot I don't think he's very good at showing off.

"Lunch time Kai"

"Okay" he said while smiling

"Hey Kai, how do you keep smiling all the time"

"Now that you guys mention it I feel like it bothers you guys"

"No it doesn't I just wonder"

"Well, I hope, things can always get better"

"What's that supposed to mean" I admit I sounded stupid there but.

"There's two meanings for it, there's always room for improvement, and think positive then positive things happen."

"Okay so give me an example"

"Good bye Percy"

I thought about it and got an example by thinking about the titan war. A Drakon attacked us and Selena dies, Clarrise comes and deafeats the Drakon and others. And we outnumbered but Micheal Yew blew the bridge. We won the titan war and Annabeth kissed me. I guess happiness comes with sacrifices.

"Well, off to lunch" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>At lunch I got a tender, juicy, hot, steak with a baked potato on the side because I was hungry. Kai was sitting at my table and so was Annabeth. It was against the rules but Annabeth breaks them all the time. Anyways, I sat at my table and saw Annabeth who was eating (insert food here) so I decided to talk to her.<p>

"Hey Annabeth" I said like it was very akward.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she said with a smile

A horn went off and Chiron started talking " The newest camper has been claimed."

I looked to see that Kai was glowing and that he had a picture of a fish on his head.

"So does is that supposed to be Poesidon or something?"

"No Percy, fish means Pontus, God of the Sea Creatures" Annabeth

"Ohhhhh"

"All hail Kai, son of Pontus" Chiron said

"Well honestly, I did not see this coming

* * *

><p><strong>Yess Another chapter finished. I'd like it if you guys reviewed and CC please<strong>


	4. The Kidnapping Plan

**I don't own PJO**

**I like this chapter. lots of mystery. have fun reading**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Percy's POV

Huh, Pontus, that was the most twisted thing I have experienced. Are the Fates trying hurting me or are they amusing themselves. I got excited of the thought and they crumble it to the ground.

"I also have realized that the Pontus cabin has no Members and he will need a guardian until he comes of age" Shouted Chiron

Another twist, if I nominate myself than I'm gonna get so used to living with Kai as a little brother and then when he grows up he moves away. Wait that's not that bad I guess.

"I volunteer" I said screaming at the top of their lungs but still keeping my cool

To be true I feel people were actually waiting for me to volunteer. The feeling felt weird but it was the right thing to do.

"You know Percy, you're meant to be Kai guardian. He won't be able to master his powers without you" said Annabeth

That was one of the few times that Annabeth talked to me, maybe she's getting over the kiss.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm sorry I let Calypso kiss me, I was wrong to let her kiss me"

"I forgive you but I don't think we should be anything more than friends right now"

I had expected that from the moment I said her name but spending time with her as friends is better than enemies who used to date.

"Sure, nothing more than friends."

Annabeth smiled and walked away and I realized that Kai was still sitting next to me.

"Sorry Kai I almost forgot you were there."

Kai smiled "That's alright"

"It's just that Annabeth forgave me and now I'm in her life again but I guess being her friend is just as good as in a relationship"

"You like Annabeth that much huh." Kai said "I have to go"

"Ok Kai."

Kai POV

A lot of Aphrodite people say Percy and Annabeth belong together and I believe them. If I can get them together I'll need help. I walked up to the Zeus cabin and told Jason and Thalia that I needed there help and to meet them on the beach. I told Conner, Travis, Nico, Rachael, Piper, and Leo.

"So you're wondering why I asked you here, it's because I need help setting up a fake quest. If you're wondering what you'll need to do Piper will tell you"

"Well, the quest is to get Annabeth and Percy together again"

You could hear small whispers around the crowd

"I guess Annabeth hasn't been as fun lately" says Thalia

"Neither has Percy" said Nico

"Exactly" said Piper

"So Connor & Travis you'll set up the traps, Leo you need to fix the place up, make a falling wall, and voice changers, Jason will be the Evil Voice, Nico is the Headmaster of Darkness, and Thalia is the Mistress of Lightning"

"Uhh, what are you doing Piper?" asked Connor

"I'm the 3rd member of the quest and Kai gets kidnapped"

"What about the Mistress of Lightning"

"The Mistress and Head Master have to fight either Percy or Annabeth and the Voice is the Announcer of the Arena"

"So when do we start"

"We start today and I already told Chiron and he accepted it for Aphrodite" I said

"I'll explain everything else later"

"So get going we need it late tomorrow"

**Next Morning**

Percy's POV

"Percy" a strange voice said "Percy!"

I woke up confused and realized that Kai was calling me

"Percy!"

"What" I said rudely

"I think Jason, Thalia, and Nico are missing, I woke up early and noticed that they weren't in there and that the door was forced open for both cabins"

"They're fine" I groaned

"Percy, help me investigate! Please!"

"Fine after I get ready"

So I got up and got ready and went to the Zeus cabin and Kai was right the door was forced open. I went inside and noticed a feather on both beds

"Weird!"

We went on to the Hades cabin and the same thing except there were knife marks on the wall.

"Nico fought back"

I also noticed a weird powder on the floor so I sniffed it. It made me drowsy. It was sleeping powder and on the bed there was another feather.

"This is not good" I said in a worried tone

"Percy, should we tell Chiron?"

"Yep"

I walked up to and told him so Chiron announced to the camp that we will have a quest to get them back using Me, Annabeth, and Piper. On the meantime, I was supposed to visit Rachael.

"Hey Percy" said the red-headed figure

"Hey Rachael, I need a Prophecy"

I saw Kai winks and Rachael started:

_**Three Half-Bloods have come to save**_

_**A band of Heroes near their grave**_

_**The awed team starts to fall**_

_**And Start a battle for each of them all**_

"Wow" said Kai

"I'm heading out" I say

A chocolate haired girl walks up to me and says "Percy, I have information about the kidnappers"

"Well spill it Piper"

"They're a group that kidnap and then take them to an arena where they battle. If they win than they get brainwashed and they use them as a weapon. They do this in about 3 days or so."

"We have to rescue them soon"

"I'm on it"

**Next day**

I woke up peacefully and got up got dressed and brushed my teeth. Went and noticed Kai was gone again like always. So I got to the door which was open and I noticed that it was forced open. I got worried and started asking around if they'd seen Kai. Nobody had answered and I remembered the feathers. I ran back to my cabin and went to Kai's bed and threw the blanket. What was under was a hideous picture… a dark blue feather. The same color of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhoh, Cliffhanger hehehehe mysterious isn't it<strong>


	5. Plan Backfires

**Another done I don't own any thing**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

I was reading my favorite architect books when Percy came busting through the door. I got up about to complain but Percy seemed serious about the reason he went in here.

"What's up" I asked him kindly

Percy still seemed a little worn down so I gave him a glass of water.

Breathing heavily Percy said "I think Kai's been kidnapped"

"What!" I said while spitting out my water

"Kai's missing, we have to go now. Did you pack?"

"Yeah, I'm ready"

"Let's go" Percy said in a deep but embarrassing way.

**Later**

"Is there a reason why we're going so early?" asked Piper

"Kai's been kidnapped." Said Percy

"But that doesn't mean we have to go early"

I thought a little and said "Remember Jason was captured too"

"Annabeth hold my earrings 'cause I'm about to throw down!"

Percy and I laughed at that weird comment and continued walking.

"Well now that we're outside of camp, where should we go?"

"Can you wait I have to tinkle, I'll be right back" said Piper

"Weird Girl." Said Percy

**Piper's POV**

I got out my walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"Hello, Jason? Kai? Thalia? Nico? Can you read me?"

*_KKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHH*_

"Nothing but static!"

I walked back thinking maybe I'm out of range or my walkie talkie's broken but most of the time when you're a demigod that's not the case. I approached Annabeth and Percy and apologized for taking too long.

"So I thought about the situation and maybe this would help" I pulled out my walkie talkie and smiled "Jason has one too but when I used it all there was, was static"

"No this is good; it's all we'll need" said Annabeth "I'm just guessing, but if Jason has one and we're going the right direction than the static will get quieter. But it's a hunch so it might not work"

"We can try" said Percy "I trust you Wise girl"

"Let's go" I said

Moving around with the walkie talkie on was getting annoying. I now realize how much I hate static. The good thing was that Annabeth was right. I'm glad we have a smart person on our team. Anyways we were getting close to a quiet static and we saw it, and by it I mean a giant two headed bear. We all unsheathed our weapons and attacked but after that I wasn't sure what happened.

"Piper, don't move so much"

"Huh, what happened?"

My vision cleared up. I was still with Annabeth and Percy.

"Well it was mainly my fault I ducked and the bear hit you on the head" Percy stated

"But we did find that the static came from the bears belly because he coughed it up when I kicked him in the stomach" said Annabeth

"So Jason's not in there is he?"

"No I think when Jason was carried over here he dropped it and the bear ate it, or the bear was their pet and they gave it to the bear whenever they realized he had a communication device" said Annabeth

"Either way we're going the right way."

"I think I can move again so let's go"

I'm worried wasn't this supposed to be a plan. This doesn't seem right. But if we keep on going than we can find out the reason.

"Hey, I think I see something"

I looked at the horizon and saw a huge arena like the one we were supposed to make. I felt a sigh coming up. I hope they're safe.

"I think they're in there"

"Let's go"

We rushed to the Arena and it was huge. There was a door that opened for us and three exits or entrances. The first one had a skull on it, the second one had a red lightning bolt, and the third one had a turquoise lightning bolt.

"How about we split up"

They both agreed with me. Percy went into the skull door and Annabeth went into the turquoise lightning bolt door. I entered the Second door and there was nothing in sight.

*_Boooom*_

The flash of lightning that came out of nowhere brought the arrival of a warrior in armor.

"To move on you must succeed in this task." Said a voice

The warrior had a familiar sword in his hand but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I pulled out my Katoptris and was ready to fight. My opponent made the first move. Slashing near my nose, I backed away and lunged towards him. He sidestepped and I saw his eyes. Electric blue just like Jason. I knew I couldn't hurt him anymore. I stopped moving and pounced. I knocked him to the floor and I got up.

"Jason It's me. You said you would never hurt me" I said with a bit of Charm speaking

He lunged at me but seemed a bit hesitant. I deflected the blade and knock the sword from his hand.

"Listen Jason, You've been brain washed! Wake up"

He dropped to the ground, in pain but I couldn't stop now.

"Remember what we did together."

I could tell by his expression he was confused and in more pain. Jason got up sweating, his face red, and breathing hard and hugged me.

"I missed you beauty queen" and kissed me on my temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluffly<strong> **but sad**


	6. Constant Fighting

**This chapter is ok in my opinion and I'm sadly announcing that there is one or two more chapters until its over BUT I probably will make a sequel!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

I had entered a dark and depressing room I noticed a lone dark figure. I figured it was Nico so I asked "Hey Nico, where are we?" the boy or Nico stood still.

A mysterious voice announced "In order to move on you must defeat this boy. Do not ask anything else, just win or lose" and ended with some creepy laughter.

I turned around and noticed that Nico had dissapeared into the shadows. The phrase "Into the shadows." made me realize that Nico had shadow traveled and he might appear right next to me any time soon. I waited and I felt something hit my skin. Most people would've died but I was invincible and beared the curse of Achylles and nothing can hurt me. Nico slashed toward my face and I fliched but it didn't hurt and so I kicked at his legs to trip him. Nico fell but before he touched the ground he shadow traveled. I then realised that he had the advantage in this place and I had to keep him still. I looked around for any recources I could use and there were two, a bucket of water and a small pond. I figured if I splashed Nico enough then the brainwashing or mind control effect might dissappear. I controled the water the best I could and aimed specically for his face. Nico wouldn't sit still, every time I got close to his face he would shadow travel and come behind me and stab. If I wasn't careful than eventually he would stab my Achylles heel.

"Nico stop moving" I said in annoyance.

Honestly, I was sure talking, wouldn't work but it did for a while, but he continued when the water almost hit his face. I then realized that the real Nico is still inside somewhere. I stopped attacking when a cold drop of water came from the roof of the room. The drop of water means there where pipes inside the walls and roof. I could use this to my advantage so I focused my power towards the wall and busted the pipes. Water came from every side of the room flooding the small room. With no where to go Nico was being drowned while I was safe. When I knew Nico was on the verge to passing out I lowered the water and brought Nico above it.

"So are you back to normal yet?"I asked nervously

Nico coughed a bit and nodded his head "So what happened?"

I told him the long story and he seemed confused "So how do we get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Walking through this door was like an daughter of Aphrodites's dream, and others nightmare. Each step I take shows a new creepy picture and more pink walls. I finally walked out of the stair case and found a small room that reminded me of those princess movies. I looked around the pink room and saw a girl who had Thalia's looks and everything.

"Thalia?" I questioned

"Hello Annabeth, you seem to be late for my tea party" she said happily

"Ok"

"Annabeth you know what happens when I get mad don't you" I saw her reach for her spear so I reached for my knives.

Thalia thrusted her spear towards my chest but I deflected it with my knife.

"You where always good with knives" shouted Thalia

Thalia attacked again but near my feet. I jumped stepped on Thalia's spear hoping to make her drop it but she didn't. Instead she had moved to the side making me lose balance. She used the time to bring out her shield. Having the face of Medusa crafted on that shield is a good design though. With each attack I did there more hesitant I was. Me and Percy had fought Medusa before and it wasn't exactly easy. Percy cut her head off but that wouldn't help with a picture. she attacked fast enough that I couldn't fully dodge it. Thalia had hit me on my left cheek making me bleed but I kept fighting.

_"Why is Thalia attacking me like this she's my best friend and she's almost never this violent"_ I thought.

I hit me. Not the spear but the reason why thalia's acting like this. Somebody had bended her will. She remembers me and knows a lot about me but she now has evil purposes. I kept attacking but she easily blocked each attack.

"Thalia you don't wanna do this" I said while fighting

"You and Luke promised that you would never hurt me"

"I know, and I still haven't broke it yet" she said

I hugged Thalia and sat down.

"So now what"

"Here's what you do, your friend can leave but you must finish the last task." said a mysterious voice "Step on the carpet so it my take you to you're next challange"

I walked up on the carpet and it landed on an arena with tons of fans ready to watch the grueling challange they had already set. I noticed another carpet rise with the boy known as Percy Jackson.

"Wait, we're gonna fight each other" I asked

"I can't do that" said Percy

The King rose "You are going to fight if you want this young boy back" from his hand he rose non other than

"Kai!" said Percy

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Percy has to fight Annabeth to save Kai.<strong>


	7. Sob story

**UMMM Yeah, I own Pjo. Not really, anyways shortest chapter alert**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"KAI!" we both shouted

The King smiled. "Kai is it, what a nice kid, too bad you'll be gone if they don't fight"

"We'll fight but let our friends go! said Percy

"Guards set free the others, I'll keep Kai company, Now fight!" the King Yelled

I stood still, fighting Percy wasn't an option. I knew Percy had the same idea.

"What! You dare disobey the king. Fine, Fine but lets see if you'd like to see this Kai fall to his doom" He said while carrying Kai to the edge of is terrace.

The King dropped Kai and I caught him and ran.

"GUARDS!"

The Kings guards came running towards us stopping us from getting through the door so I gave Kai to Percy and Percy through him over the guards. The guards then grabbed us and brought us to the arena.

"You don't have a reason to make us fight anymore now do you" I taunted

The king once again smiled and grabbed a box and bulled out two computer chips and a remote.

"Each of You're friends were planted by one of these chips, controled by this remote making them angry, violent, agitated, and confused. The confusion causes them to fight just like you two should be doing." he said while pulling out a blow tube.

I realized what he would do and ducked although Percy got shot and landed on the floor.

"Percy?"

"Please, you're friend is no more his emotions will change, either that or we tapped into his nervous system and controled his body" the King said

"Annabeth, I'm sorry!" Percy said

Percy got up and slashed at my face. I backed away and tripped him. I was the only on who knew his Achylles spot and I knew I had to hit it. Percy lunged at me but I defelcted his blade pushed it to my side and pulled him up. Percy twisted his body preventing me from attacking his Achilles spot and defeating him. I thought about and I could destroy the chip instead of Percy. I stopped attacking and searched for the chip. Percy turned around and tried to put more force into his strike. I ducked and noticed the chip on his Achylles spot and hes wedged in enough that I couldn't just flick it off. I would have to break it on his skin causing him to feel great pain.

"Percy, the chip its!" I was cut off by Percy frowning and striking my chest "I know" he said sadly

I coughed a bit and got up and put on my Yankee's cap. You could hear the king growl in anger. Percy seemed to be confused but happy. I appeared behind him and Percy turned so I disappeared again and kicked him to the ground and punched the chip sadly. Percy's yelp of pain brought me to tears although I was sure he survived.

Percy grinned "Things always get better but with a sacrifice"

I let anger flow through my body and put on my cap.

The King laughed "Smart little girl aren't you"

I appeared next to him put my metal knife up to his neck "You have no idea"

The room filled with guards and I put my knife closer to his neck.

"Now guards don't interrupt now" he said nervously "Please now don't do something you might regret"

I saw Percy in pain on the floor "There's nothing I'll regret...but you're not worth it"

I went back to the arena and unpacked some spare ambroisa for Percy.

"Eat up" I said

"You did the right thing Annabeth" he said " You made yourself the better man or wo-man"

I laughed at his cornyness and smiled

"I love you Annabeth"

I punched him in the shoulder which hurt me because of his invincibility and blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Camp<strong>

"So all of you guys made it back safely?" I asked

"Yeah" they all said

"Okay" said Percy

Percy walked up to me.

"Annabeth, I knew it was completely wrong for me to kiss Calypso and I'm sorry. Your the best thing that ever happened to me and you always will be."

"Percy, Its not your fault. I kinda overreacted I guess."

Percy grabbed me "No Annabeth, It is a big deal." he said with his soft voice "I'm sorry Wise Girl"

His beautiful sea green eyes met with mine. "Annabeth, I love you."

I kissed him "I love you too"


End file.
